Many products in the retail industry include merchandise to be displayed in a store environment. The merchandise is typically displayed on gondola shelf edge, shelf channels, flat surfaces, ceilings, and any other structures typically found in the store environment. A primary concern regarding this merchandise is to be able to reliably display the sign without concern for the sign falling.
Typically, to prevent signs from falling, retailers will place holes inside of the sign in order to securely attach the sign to a sign holder. However, while placing the holes in the sign does create a secure hold on the sign, this is not desirable because it damages the sign. Specifically, putting holes in the sign increases the chance that the sign will tear over the useful lifetime of the sign.
Therefore, there is a need for a retail display clip to display merchandise in a reliable way without causing damage to the sign to be displayed. The invention provides such a retail display clip. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.